Rain of Blood in South Italy
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Isogai tau Xanxus bukan orang jahat yang selama ini ia kira/"Kau akan kembali, kan?"/"Aku akan kembali, Yuuma."/for #YUUMAFANTASIA/XIso/DLDR/Sucks at summary. Baca deh
**for Yuumafantasia**

 **Rain of Blood in South Italy**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! x Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

 **Pair: XIso, serta berbagai slight lainnya (males nyebutin) #plak**

 **Warning: OOC, SEMI-AU, BL, TYPO(s), SEPARUH ANGST, SEMI-EXPLISIT CONTENT, DLL**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh, disclaimernya lupa.**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira. Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Matsui Yuusei**

~~oo00oo~~

Entah Isogai kerasukan apa sampai menyetujui pekerjaan yang disodorkan padanya. Pekerjaan normal sebenarnya, seorang butler. Tapi bukan butler biasa. Melainkan...

...butler di salah satu keluarga mafia.

Isogai menelan ludahnya paksa saat dibawa ke markas mafia yang dimaksud. Isogai mulai grasak-grusuk. Ia tatap orang disebelahnya, tepatnya emblem di bajunya.

Bertuliskan 'Varia'.

Nama yang unik, pikir Isogai. Ia kembali ke kenyataan. Ia memasuki markas-mari kita sebut kastil-tersebut. Ruangannya besar dan ia diajak masuk ke lorong-lorong yang penuh pintu-pintu ruangan

Orang tersebut mengantarnya ke depan sebuah pintu yang Isogai duga adalah ruangan sang 'bos'. Belum sempat Isogai bertanya, orang tersebut sudah ngibrit pergi. Isogai tercenung.

Isogai memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan. Baru ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba

PRAAAAANGGG

Isogai menganga, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kirinya dan mendapati pecahan beling dibawah lantai. Isogai meringis. Hampir saja.

"VOOOOI! BOS SIALAN! JANGAN MELEMPARI GELAS TERUS!"

"Kau yang membuatku kesal, sampah!"

"VOOOOIII!"

Isogai terpaku. Didepannya ada dua orang, yang satu berambut perak panjang, dan yang satunya lagi berambut hitam disisir spike ke belakang. Di wajahnya banyak bekas luka.

"Voi! Siapa kau, bocah?!"

Isogai gemetaran. Ia telan ludahnya sebelum bicara.

"S-saya Isogai Yuuma. S-saya ingin bekerja disini." Ujarnya. Orang berambut perak tadi mengangkat alis.

"Hoo... kau yang melamar jadi butler disini. Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamarmu." Isogai mengangguk dan mengikuti orang tersebut. Isogai sempat menoleh untuk melihat sang 'bos' sekali lagi. Mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Iris _ivory_ Isogai tak sengaja bertemu dengan merah _ruby_.

'Orang yang menakutkan...' batin Isogai dalam hati.

~~oo00oo~~

Isogai terbangun di pagi hari, menemukan dirinya sudah tak berada di kamarnya lagi. Ia ambil arloji murah yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya. Pukul 5 pagi waktu setempat. Ia buka pintu kamarnya. Nampaknya belum ada satupun yang bangun. Isogai hanya menemukan beberapa maid dan butler senior yang baru datang. Akhirnya Isogai memutuskan mandi dan mengganti baju.

Setelah selesai, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, dari kamarnya ini turun tangga sekali, lalu belok kanan, ada pertigaan lurus saja dan masuk ke pintu yang paling pertama kau lihat maka sampailah di dapur.

Andai sesederhana itu.

Namun kenyataannya Isogai nyasar. Ia mencoba menelurusi semua jalan yang malah berakhir ke kamarnya semula. Isogai merutuk. Kenapa tempat ini luas sekali sih?

"Ngapain kau berputar-putar di pagi hari seperti orang bodoh, sampah?"

Isogai menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya 'bos'nya sudah berdiri diambang pintu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Masih memakai kemeja yang kancingnya sudah terbuka tiga buah menampilkan dada bidangnya serta sebuah hiasan yang menempel di belakang telinganya. Isogai kembali grasak-grusuk.

"I-iya... sepertinya aku tersasar..." ujar Isogai malu-malu. Orang didepannya mengangkat alis. Akhirnya orang itu menggeleng dan mendekati Isogai. Isogai bergidik ketakutan.

"Kemari."

"H-heh?"

"Kau tuli, sampah? Kubilang kemari!"

Isogai buru-buru mendekati orang tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba ia pergi mendahului Isogai. Isogai semakin bingung.

"Ikuti aku."

Tanpa perlu diulang lagi Isogai mengikutinya. Entah ia mau dibawa kemana, yang jelas Isogai berusaha mengingat rutenya.

Turun tangga, belok kanan, lurus terus, belok kanan lagi, sampai didepan pintu.

"Kau cari dapur kan?"

Isogai mengerjap. Akhirnya ia mengangguk membiarkan pucuk kembarnya ikut bergoyang.

"T-terimakasih...eng...bos..."

"Dasar merepotkan."

Setelah berkata begitu, 'bos' pun pergi. Isogai terdiam menatap punggung yang kian menjauh itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Seminggu pun berlalu. Isogai cukup bersyukur ia beradaptasi dengan cepat. Dalam waktu singkat ia berhasil menghapal rute dalam rumah, ia mengingat wajah para butler dan maid, dan ia juga bisa mengingat para anggota Varia, terutama para petingginya-

"VOOOOII! BEL! HENTIKAN ITU!"

"Shishishi. Squally marah~~"

"Yaiyalah dia marah, _senpai_. Siapa yang gak marah kalau jam tangannya disembunyiin begitu, _fake-prince senpai_..."

STAB STAB

" _Senpai...ittai desu..._ "

"Ara, ara... Bel- _chan_ , jangan ganggu Fran- _chan_."

"Ushishishi. Suka-suka pangeran dong."

"Kalian berisik! Jangan mengganggu bos!"

"Kau juga berisik, lele."

"Apa katamuuu?!"

"VRAAOOOOOII! BERHENTI MENDEBATKAN HAL TAK BERGUNAAA!"

-yang berisiknya ampun-ampunan.

Para maid hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar para petinggi Varia yang terkadang berisiknya macam anak kecil itu. Sementara Isogai hanya tertawa garing.

Tapi meski baru sebentar, Isogai dapat merasakan bahwa mereka saling percaya dan mendukung satu sama lain. Memang tak diperlihatkan dengan jelas-sedikit pun tidak-. Dan itu mengubah cara pandang lama Isogai tentang mafia-kasar, haus darah, kejam, dan tak punya belas kasihan-. Mereka memang haus darah dan gila tarung, tindakan dan perkataan mereka juga kadang kejam dan tak mengenakan. Tapi ada saatnya Isogai melihat mereka seperti keluarga.

Tapi Isogai penasaran dengan boss mereka-yang Isogai ketahui bernama Xanxus-. Ia tak banyak bicara, kalaupun bicara hanya dengan para petinggi Varia saja. Sikapnya juga tak dapat diprediksi. Terkadang bisa cuek, tapi terkadang bisa juga tak berperikemanusiaan. Tapi Isogai ingat sikapnya ketika ia tak dapat menemukan dapur. Xanxus menjadi sosok yang kontradiksi baginya. Ditambah fakta bahwa ia merasa sering diawasi oleh bos Varia tersebut. Ia bertanya pada para maid dan butler, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memilih tak mencampuri urusan menyangkut bosnya tersebut. Ini semua membuat Isogai penasaran, ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Xanxus itu.

Semua itu terjawab ketika genap satu bulan Isogai bekerja disana.

Isogai terbangun tengah malam, hendak ke kamar kecil. Karena suasana gelap dan ia juga setengah tertidur, Isogai pun salah masuk ruangan. Yang ia buka bukanlah toilet ataupun sejenisnya, tetapi ruangan besar dengan ranjang di sisi lain ruangan, sebuah rak buku, dan meja kecil. Terdapat jendela besar di salah satu dinding. Di sisi kanannya terdapat sebuah foto-atau lukisan?-sesosok pria tua berwajah ramah. Isogai terpekur. Dari fotonya saja ia dapat merasakan aura yang menenangkan.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Isogai terperanjat dan menoleh. Ia melihat sosok Xanxus yang mengenakan kemeja putih agak kusut, tiga kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, namun hiasan yang biasa menempel di belakang telinganya entah ada dimana. Sebagian rambut arangnya ia biarkan tersampir melewati tengkuk.

"Ah... m-maaf. Sepertinya aku tersesat..." ujar Isogai.

"Lagi?" tanya Xanxus. Isogai tertawa garing. "Dasar sampah ceroboh."

Isogai menghela napas. Ia lirik lagi lukisan dihadapannya. Di pigura foto tersebut terdapat sebuah ukiran.

 _ **Vongola 9th**_

Vongola? Apa lagi itu?

"Kau seperti melihat gambar hantu saja."

Isogai menoleh ke belakangnya. Xanxus kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ng...aku...tak ingat pernah melihat wajahnya disekitar sini." Ujar Isogai.

"Memang tak pernah. Dia belum pernah kemari sejak kau bekerja disini."

" _Sou ka_...lalu siapa ini? Vongola 9th?"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

Isogai menepuk mulutnya pelan. Betul juga. Itu bukan urusannya. Isogai jadi merasa lancang.

"M-maaf. Kalau begitu aku keluar du-"

PET!

Tiba-tiba ruangan jadi gelap.

Amat gelap.

Isogai nyaris menjerit. Mati listrik. Isogai seketika panik, namun sebuah tangan menariknya mendekat. Xanxus menarik Isogai ke pelukannya. Tangan Xanxus memegang pinggang Isogai, mendekatkannya ke dalam pelukan. Isogai nyaris kehabisan nafas. Sekarang jantungnya berderu.

"B-bos...apa tidak ada apa-apa...?" tanya Isogai panik. Tak ada cahaya yang menerangi. Hanya sedikit sinar bulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Dari situ ia dapat melihat iris merah Xanxus mendelik sebelum perlahan nampak menurunkan kewaspadaan.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin hanya sekring yang turun."

Benar saja. Tak sampai semenit, lampu kembali menyala. Isogai menghela napas, lega. Ia berusaha bangkit namun lengan Xanxus tak mau lepas dari pinggangnya.

"A-anu... bos...?"

Isogai tertarik menuju pelukan itu makin dalam. Kini Isogai sudah berbaring tepat di samping Xanxus. Tangannya memegang dada bidang Xanxus dengan ragu sementara Xanxus sendiri menatapnya santai, dan tangannya makin mengeratkan pelukan pada Isogai.

"Eee...bos-"

"Diamlah. Ini hukuman untukmu karena masuk sembarangan ke dalam ruangan orang." Ujar Xanxus sebelum mengecup bibir Isogai singkat sebelum kembali tidur.

Isogai mau meledak rasanya.

~~oo00oo~~

Pagi harinya, selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Isogai melesat ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh, para anggota Varia sudah bangun dan siap sarapan.

Kecuali Xanxus.

Memang sudah biasa. Mungkin Xanxus masih kerja (menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan tanpa dibakar) atau malah masih tidur. Barusan Squallo sudah membangunkannya (baca: meneriakinya) tapi ia malah dilempar asbak. Ya siapa juga yang mau dibangunin pakai acara teriak-teriak segala.

Dari situ saja sudah jelas bahwa Xanxus tak ingin diganggu.

Isogai berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menggigil siang itu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan cucian piring dan seseorang yang membawa seember air terpeleset dan airnya jatuh mengguyur Isogai. Dingin pula. Isogai rasanya mati beku. Giginya bergemelatuk dan jalannya pun nampak patah-patah. Dan saat ia sampai didepan kamar Xanxus, sebuah tangan kembali menariknya masuk. Isogai mengerjap melihat Xanxus mengunci pintu, membuatnya menelengkan kepala.

"B-bos... a-a-a-d-dda ap-hachiihh!"

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Xanxus.

"HE-HEH?!"

"Kau tuli? Buka bajumu."

"T-tapi kan-haatchih!"

"Kau mau terus-terusan bersin begitu? Buka bajumu!"

Isogai menurut, setengah berharap pria dihadapannya ini tak akan melakukan apapun padanya. Ia buka baju atasannya yang basah dan Xanxus pun mendekatinya. Isogai memejamkan matanya erat, ketakutan. Sampai ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pundaknya. Isogai membuka mata. Sebuah jas hitam. Isogai menggenggamnya dan menghirup aromanya sedikit. Aroma mint dan kayu yang begitu dingin, namun menenangkan disaat yang sama. Isogai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Xanxus yang tadinya mengenakan jas-kata mengenakan sepertinya kurang tepat karena Xanxus hanya menyampirkannya di bahu-kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam.

"T-terimakasih...bos..." ujar Isogai.

"Hm." Hanya itu jawaban Xanxus. Ia merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dan turut menarik Isogai ke pelukannya. Isogai makin salah tingkah.

"B-bos! Apa yang-hatchih!"

"Kau masih kedinginan, sampah?"

"I-iya...sedikit...hatchih!"

Xanxus menghela napas dan mendecak. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Isogai. _Ivory_ bertemu _ruby_. Wajah Isogai memerah melihat wajah sang langit Varia sebegitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Xanxus menghisap telinga Isogai. Bagian paling sensitif. Xanxus menjilati dan mengecupnya, membuat Isogai mendesah tertahan. Seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah.

Tak berhenti sampai situ, Xanxus terus mengecupinya. Yang hanya dari telinga, berlanjut ke rahang, dagu, hingga bibir. Xanxus melumatnya dengan rakus. Menggigit sedikit bibir bawah Isogai meminta sedikit akses. Isogai tak ayal langsung membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh si 'penyerang'. Lidah Xanxus langsung bereksplorasi, mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi Isogai, membuat Isogai agak tergelitik. Setelah dirasa kekurangan oksigen, Xanxus menyudahi ciumannya. Isogai terengah. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Namun rupanya Xanxus cukup senang mempermainkan butler kecilnya yang tak berdosa tersebut.

Tangan Xanxus menggerayangi daerah privasi Isogai membuatnya mengerang. Sementara satu tangannya bermain-main disana, satu tangannya lagi merobek pakaian yang Isogai pakai dan mulai bermain-main dengan _nipple_ milik Isogai. Awalnya hanya menyentuh pelan, memilin, memijat, lalu mulai menancapkan kukunya. Isogai mengerang, diantara rasa sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Tak dirasa, Xanxus sudah menyingkirkan celana Isogai dan tangannya makin semangat menggerayangi daerah privasi Isogai. Isogai mengerang kian keras diantara kecupan dan serangan di daerah privasinya.

Sesaat Xanxus berhenti. Isogai membuka matanya perlahan, menatap pada Xanxus yang kini membuka bajunya dan melemparnya asal. Xanxus mendekati Isogai dan menyeringai.

 _"Let's see what you can do, little kitten."_

~~oo00oo~~

Setengah tahun pun berlalu. Hari-hari para anggota Varia pun biasa saja. Ya, menerima misi, membunuh, mengerjakan _paperwork_ , menonton TV, ya rutinitas biasa.

Isogai pun begitu. Ia biasa bangun pagi, bantu ini-itu masalah dapur dan masalah pekerjaan rumah dibantu para maid-dan Lussuria-, setiap sebulan sekali, biasanya pertengahan bulan Isogai menerima gajinya. Ia simpan sedikit untuk keperluannya disini, sisanya ia kirim untuk ibunya. Dan sebelum mengirimkannya, biasanya ia menelepon ibunya. Menanyakan kabar, serta berbincang dengan dua adiknya. Rutinitas yang tak berubah sejak berbulan lalu.

Ah, mungkin tambahan sedikit aktivitas kecil bersama Xanxus, huh?

Ya, sejak kejadian itu mereka sering melakukannya bersama. Xanxus yang bersikap _to the point_ dan Isogai yang entah kenapa menerimanya begitu saja. Toh, Xanxus tak seseram kelihatannya.

Memang sih ada kalanya ia membakar pergelangan tangan Isogai...

Tapi di satu sisi, Isogai tak merasa bahwa Xanxus itu jahat. Tak sedikitpun. Ya, orang luar mungkin berpikir bahwa Xanxus menyeramkan, egois, kejam, dan sebagainya. Yang Isogai akui itu benar. Tapi setiap manusia pasti punya kebaikan. Ia yakin itu.

Hari itu, tepatnya saat sore hari, Isogai menyempatkan diri menelepon ibunya. Ia menekan nomor dengan cepat dan menunggu hubungan tersambung.

Satu nada dering

Dua nada dering

Tiga nada dering

 _"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ibu? Apa kabar? Ini Yuuma."

 _"Ah, Yuuma. Iya, sudah agak membaik. Kau juga sehat-sehat saja, kan?"_

"Iya, aku juga baik."

 _"Ah, sebentar. Adik-adikmu dan Hiroto-kun ingin bicara denganmu."_

"Ah, baiklah."

Terdengar suara telepon di oper.

 _"NII-CHAAAAN!"_

Isogai menggeser teleponnya sedikit, menjauhkannya dari telinga. Setelah teriakan adik-adiknya mereda, baru Isogai mendekatkannya lagi.

"Ahaha, satu-satu bicaranya dong..." ujar Isogai. Di seberang sana, kedua adiknya masih berebut telepon. Isogai tertawa kecil. Ia senang keluarganya sehat-sehat saja. Lalu terdengar suara telepon dioper kembali.

 _"Yo, Isogai. Bagaimana disana?"_ sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya menyapa.

"Ah, Maehara. Ung. Disini baik-baik saja."

 _"Aaaah...asyik ya ke Italia."_

"Ahaha. Aku kesini kan untuk kerja, Maehara..." ujar Isogai.

Hening sebentar.

 _"Isogai?"_

"Maehara... maaf ya aku memintamu mengurus keluargaku selama aku ada disini."

Hening diseberang sana. Isogai benar-benar menyesal. Maehara juga punya pekerjaan disana, tapi ia harus mengurus keluarganya juga sementara Isogai tak disana. Terdengar suara menghela napas dan cekikikan pelan.

 _"Hei, hei. Jangan begitu, dong. Kita kan sahabat. Sebagai sahabat harus saling bantu kan?"_

Isogai tertegun mendengar perkataan sahabat pirangnya itu. Sejurus kemudian, senyuman manis tercetak di wajahnya. "Ung. Kau benar. Terimakasih, Maehara."

 _"Eee... oh iya, Isogai. Aku..."_

"Bicara dengan siapa kau, sampah?"

Isogai tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati bosnya bersandar di dinding.

"Eng... aku sedang..." ujar Isogai terbata-bata.

 _"Isogai? Kau disana?"_

Xanxus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Matikan teleponmu saat bicara dengan orang dihadapanmu."

"Ah, benar." Ujar Isogai. "Maaf, Maehara. Kututup dulu. Tolong jaga mereka sebentar lagi ya."

Isogai pun menutup teleponnya. Ia menatap Xanxus.

"Apa anda butuh sesuatu, bos?"

Xanxus berdecak kesal. Ia mendekati Isogai dan tanpa pikir-pikir lagi langsung mengurung Isogai diantara tubuhnya dan meraup bibir ranumnya ganas.

Kalau diingat kapan Xanxus berpikir untuk urusan ini?

Isogai awalnya kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Tapi akhirnya Isogai mengikuti alur permainan Xanxus.

Kecupan. Gigitan. Isogai menerimanya.

"Siapa yang kau telepon tadi?" tanya Xanxus sambil terus mengecupi Isogai. Yang lama-lama turun ke rahang, lalu ke leher.

"Nggh...keluargaku...di Jepang." Jawab Isogai disertai erangan tertahan.

"Hm, ada keperluan?"

"Yah...ibuku...sakit-sakitan...hngh aaahh...dan...aku kerja...untuk membiayai...hnngghh pengobatan...nya-aaaahh!"

Xanxus berhenti mengecupi Isogai. Ditatapnya wajah Isogai yang memerah padam. Tanpa bicara lagi, Xanxus pergi meninggalkan Isogai yang berusaha meraih nafasnya kembali.

Besoknya saat pemberian gaji, Isogai menerima bonus yang terbilang tak sedikit.

~~oo00oo~~

"Jadi... besok bos akan pergi menjalankan misi?"

Saat ini, Isogai dan Xanxus merebahkan diri setelah kegiatan 'panas' rutin mereka. Xanxus mendekap Isogai sementara Isogai mendekati Xanxus, mencoba menyamankan diri.

"Berapa kali kubilang agar memanggil namaku saat kita hanya berdua, sampah." Ujar Xanxus sambil memainkan pucuk kembar Isogai. Awalnya Xanxus menganggapnya aneh dan mengganggu, tapi kalau diperhatikan cukup manis dan lucu juga.

"Eh? T-tidak bisa...kesannya lancang..."

"Kau bercinta denganku hampir setiap hari dan kau menganggap memanggil namaku lancang? Kau benar-benar makhluk yang aneh."

"Ehh... m-maaf...bos..."

"Panggil namaku."

"Eeeh... ng... Xan...xus..."

"Hm. Cukup bagus."

Xanxus menenggelamkan wajahnya di pangkal leher Isogai. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Kemanisan tiada tara.

Xanxus tak ingin melepasnya.

"Ne, bos-Xanxus." Isogai membuka suara.

"Hm?" Xanxus masih menghirup aroma Isogai membuat si empunya tubuh mendengus geli.

"Kau...akan baik-baik saja kan...?"

Xanxus berhenti menghirupi tubuh Isogai. Ia tatap mata _Ivory_ Isogai langsung membuat Isogai sedikit gentar, tapi tak mau melepas pandangannya pada manik _ruby_ yang menawan itu.

"Heh. Kau pikir aku siapa, hem?" Xanxus menyeringai dan mengecup dahi Isogai. Isogai terkekeh.

"Iya ya...kau bos Varia. Sudah pasti sangat kuat." Ujar Isogai terkekeh geli. Ia makin menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Xanxus.

"Janji kau akan kembali lagi, kan?" bisiknya. Pria beriris merah itupun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan kembali, Yuuma."

Besoknya saat Isogai terbangun, para anggota Varia yang dipanggil untuk misi termasuk Xanxus sudah pergi.

~~oo00oo~~

Isogai berlari tergopoh saat beberapa anak buah Varia bilang bahwa pasukan yang dikirim untuk misi sudah kembali. Perasaan Isogai campur aduk. Yang jelas ia khawatir.

Akankah Xanxus kembali padanya? Dengan keadaan utuh dan akan berada di sisinya lagi? Ataukah...

Isogai sampai didepan pintu. Namun para maid, butler, dan pengguna _sun flame_ hilir mudik dengan keadaan panik. Beberapa maid memintanya mengambilkan beberapa barang untuk merawat orang-orang yang terluka. Isogai menurut dan mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Xanxus baik-baik saja.

~~oo00oo~~

Isogai menghela napas setelah selesai membalut luka Bel. Sang pangeran Varia masih bungkam. Disebelahnya, Fran tertidur pulas. Menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran. Topi kodok besar yang setia berada di kepalanya sekarang terkoyak dan ditaruh di pojok ruangan. Isogai melirik sekeliling, para maid hilir mudik memberi bantuan sebisa mungkin dan sebagian besar para anggota yang terluka sudah diberi penanganan. Isogai menghela napas.

Iris _ivory_ nya tertuju pada Squalo. _Second in command_ Varia itu duduk diam di lantai. Menaruh tangannya disalah satu lututnya. Rambut perak panjangnya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya. Isogai melihat masih ada darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Isogai buru-buru mendekatinya dan mulai membebat tangannya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Isogai.

Tak ada jawaban.

Isogai selesai menangani luka Squalo-yang Isogai yakin sengaja ia sembunyikan-. Squalo hanya menatapnya sebentar, tapi Isogai tau itu tanda terimakasih. Isogai duduk dihadapannya dan terdiam.

"Xan-bos dimana?"

Squalo kembali terdiam. Iris abu-abunya melirik ranjang rumah sakit disebelahnya. Isogai terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Siapa disini?" tanya Isogai. Ia bangkit dan mendekati ranjang tersebut. Seseorang didalam. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut yang penuh bercak darah. Isogai meraih ujung selimutnya perlahan.

 _Tidak...kumohon...jangan dia..._

Isogai melihatnya.

Rambut hitam arangnya. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Bibirnya agak pucat. Iris merah _ruby_ nya tertutup.

Untuk selamanya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Cepat sekali kau berhenti, Isogai. Ini baru setengah tahun loh."

Sahabat pirangnya, Maehara, menghampirinya dan menawarkan segelas teh. Isogai baru saja pulang ke Jepang beberapa jam lalu. Isogai tertawa kecil.

"Yah. Aku agak khawatir pada ibu, jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti dan mengambil pekerjaan lain. Coba lihat, aku dapat pekerjaan menjadi pelayan di kafe dekat sini."

"Waah...cepat juga. Kau memang beruntung, Isogai! _Sasuga, ikemen_!"

Isogai ikut tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Iris hazelnya menatap pantulan dirinya di cairan hijau yang tinggal terisi setengah. Ia mendongak keatas langit yang agak mendung. Membuat dada Isogai kembali serasa diremas.

Bahkan langit pun masih menangisi kepergiannya.

Kepergian Xanxus.

Setitik. Dua titik.

Hujan pun turun dengan deras.

Maehara dan Isogai buru-buru masuk dan mengangkat jemuran. Keduanya pun jadi basah kuyup. Dan mereka tertawa lagi.

Isogai menatap hujan yang turun. Ia mendesah.

Sepintas terlihat seperti hujan darah di matanya.

Darah orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia tau di dunia mafia kematian adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi. Tapi Isogai tak terbiasa menerima itu.

"Kau kembali..." gumam Isogai pelan.

"...dan tak akan pergi lagi..."

"Setidaknya kau menepati janjimu, ne...

Xanxus..."

 **~~~END~~~**

Author ngidam naik roller coaster dari kecil tapi gak kesampean jadinya bikin kalian serasa naek roller coaster dengan fic-fic saya. Pertama diterbangin ke surga fluff dan lemon tetiba saya terjunin ke jurang angst~~ *dibuang massa*

Oke. Hallo para penghuni fandom AnKyo khususnya para author yang berpartisipasi di #Yuumafantasia ini~~ Dan halo juga para penghuni fandom KHR~~ khususnya yang punya fetish sama abang codet satu ini heuheuheu...

Jadi mungkin diantara kalian ada yang gak tau, so...aku mau jelasin sedikit. Pertama mungkin untuk yang gak tau KHR dan gak tau Xanxus siapa namun tertarik kesini karena berperan utama sang ikemen berpucuk.

Jadi KHR atau Katekyo Hitman Reborn atau Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn yah terserah kalian enaknya nyebut gimana adalah sebuah manga buatan Amano Akira. Selengkapnya cari di eyang wikipedia *ditabok*

Dan Xanxus. Namanya Xanxus. Nama lengkapnya gak tau siapa karena memang ga pernah diekspos nama panjangnya secara canon namun beberapa fanon menyatakan namanya adalah Xanxus del Vongola atau sebagainya. Merupakan pemegang sky ring Varia dan anak angkat dari bos ke-9 Vongola.

Apa itu Varia? Apa itu Vongola?

Hm. Kayaknya kepanjangan kalau author jelasin disini. Lihat ke wikia aja oke?

Selanjutnya mungkin yang gak punya waktu ngejar anime musim-musim ini dan musim-musim tahun lalu karena kegiatan duta yang menyiksa lahir batin dan gak tau AnKyo itu animanga macam apa dan siapa itu Isogai Yuuma, check this out.

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu. Assassination Classroom. Kelas Pembunuhan. Ya apapun kau menyebutnya adalah manga karangan Matsui Yuusei yang menceritakan tentang kelas terbelakang di SMP Kunugigaoka, kelas 3-E alias End yang kedatangan makhluk asing dan makhluk asing itupun menjadi guru mereka sekaligus target pembunuhan mereka.

Isogai Yuuma. Ketua kelas 3-E. Rambutnya hitam, matanya bening, senyumannya manis, punya pucuk kembar di rambutnya yang membuat kesan manis, sang _ikemen_ sejati. Aaaahhh... *author nosebleed. Ditabok*

Seperti yang sudah diketahui di fanfict ini, di canonnya juga Isogai Yuuma itu datang dari keluarga miskin. Ayahnya sudah meninggal, ibunya sakit-sakitan, dan punya dua adik yang masih kecil-kecil. Sebagai anak tertua, sudah sepatutnya ia membantu keuangan keluarganya dengan bekerja. Namun saat SMP ia dua kali ketahuan bekerja dan nyaris dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan kepergok oleh ketua OSIS menawan kita Asano Gakushuu. Apa? Kamu nanya Asano Gakushuu itu siapa? Itu loh... semenya Isogai-oke. Saya salah fokus.

Oke kayaknya segitu aja. Dan akhirnya setelah empet-empetin seminggu...fanfic ini selesai jugaaa! *terjun pake paus akrobatis*

Presents to mbak Kuo yang sudah repot-repot ngingetin tiap minggunya akan deadline #Yuumafantasia ini (dan sukses bikin saya stress karena dokumen asli fanfic ini yang sudah separuh jalan ada di hape saya dan hape saya sukses rusak).

Maaf jika limenya kurang asem~~ tadi mau saya tembusin lemon tapi saya baru legal dua tahun lagi heheh *NGEK* Dan maaf jika kurang feelsnya. Ini karena pikiran author kebagi tiga. Satu ke ketikan, satu ke nilai UN saya (yang matematikanya sudah menyedihkan), dan satunya lagi ke episode Empire selanjutnya *dilemparin bom*

Akhir kata, maafkan kesalahan-kesalahannya karena leppie baru di install ulang dan cuma ada Wordpad untuk mengetik.

Review please~~?


End file.
